puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
News
News and issues are notices important enough to be seen by all crew and flag members. Crew news can be created by pirates ranked officer and above, while flag news can only be created by royals & monarchs. News can also be created by certain in-game events. In a democratic crew, pirates may create and vote on issues. Viewing a crew issue Upon logging in, if any new items have been created since you last logged out, you will see a notice in your ahoy panel. This message will remain until you clear it with the x icon, even after you have viewed the items. You can also view items by selecting the "Issues" button from the crew panel. Creating a new issue At the bottom of the crew info page, there is a button marked "Post News". Clicking this takes you to a page where you can specify a title and text for your issue. Clicking OK will post the news issue, marked with the creator's name and the time of creation. It is impossible to edit issues once you have posted them. Issues may also be created by certain in-game events. The creator will be marked as the monarch of the flag creating the item, or if there is no monarch, the creator will be marked as the name of the flag. These include: *Crew news **Invitations to join a flag. **Rank changes of pirates in crew. **Expulsion of pirates in crew. *Flag news **An alliance or war proposal from another flag. **An alliance or war proposal withdrawal. **An alliance or war declaration. **An alliance or war termination. **Alliance and war declarations and terminations involving your flags' allies. **Disbanding of flags allied to, or at war with. Using tags in news Basic HTML is enabled in News as well as Shoppe News and Officer Notice Boards, this includes bold, italic, underline, font colours, sizes and faces and other HTML effects. Below is a list of all the HTML tags that are currently available for use in the news. The areas in bold are what need to be replaced with your own information. *text - bolds text *text - italicizes text *text - underlines text *text - changes text color *text - highlights text in the specified color *text - changes font face *text - changes size of text * text - puts text in paragraph form * - creates a line break * - creates a horizontal line *text - create a hypertext link Supported color names are the 16 basic colors, which are: aqua, black, blue, fuchsia, gray, green, lime, maroon, navy, olive, purple, red, silver, teal, white, and yellow. You may also use an RGB value in hexadecimal, e.g. "#FF00FF" produces magenta. Attributes for the tag may be combined to save space if multiple attributes are needed. For example, if you wanted to change the font color and size, the code would be: text Please note that hypertext links must be short in length or they will not appear properly. To work around this, use a URL shortening service and use the shortened URLs as the links. Note : Some issues will only appear depending on crew politics Voting on an issue Depending on the crew politics, and the rank of the pirate viewing them, some news and issues may require a vote to be acted upon. Two buttons, marked "Aye" and "Nay" will appear to the right of the item being voted on. A simple majority (50% plus one) of all eligible voters is needed for an issue to be accepted or denied. If the issue does not have a majority vote in three days and a majority of the crew has not voted at all, it is simply discarded. If a majority of the crew has voted, the issue is approved if a majority of the crew members who voted approved it, otherwise it is denied. A senior officer in a crew can promote up to fleet officer without the need to vote. Category:Gameplay